Need a Lift?
by ChatNoirIsMiraculous
Summary: Ladrien oneshot that used to be part of a big fanfic


"Adrien! Would you please hurry!" I've never heard Nathalie like this, she was beside herself this morning. Father had told her to get me to a last minute photo shoot and she had no time to spare. "Adrien! We have to leave in three minutes if we're going to make it!"

"I'm almost ready!" My response is muffled by the tooth brush in my mouth.

I check to make sure Plagg is in my pocket before I run out of my room and right into Nathalie. I pull her up and we both sprint to the door, although both of us know there's no way we'll make it on time. Normally I wake up early anyways to run on the treadmill or better yet the rooftops as Chat. However, this morning I slept through my alarm after my late night at my Princess's house.

Gorilla already has the car out front so I run for it when someone grabs my arm. I look back and try to jerk my arm away, but the person who grabbed me gets pulled towards me knocking us both off balance. Someone lands on top of me. A very familiar someone- in black and red spandex.

"L-Ladybug!" I blush a little, we're so close and her body pressed against mine isn't helping.

She giggles, "Hey Adrien." I feel better once I see a slight rosy blush on her cheeks too.

I look into her big bluebell eyes, she giggles again and lowers her gaze. I must have been staring. Dang, I'm probably creeping her out...

"Adrien!" Nathalie is panicking. Crap, the photo shoot. Carefully Ladybug and I get up.

"So sorry Ladybug but I have to go." I scratch the back of my head.

"Photo shoot?" She looks like she's contemplating something.

"Y-yeah, I'm running late actually. It's at the back end of the park." I flinch at my stammering. Nathalie hisses at me again but I ignore her because Ladybug grabs my arm. My blush increases.

Ladybug's eyes light up and her grip tightens on my arm, "I could take you."

Nathalie walks up behind me, "What?"

"I could take him, there's no way you'll make it on time if you're already running late." Ladybug looks at her hand on my arm and pulls it away as quickly as if I burned her.

Nathalie looks slightly relieved, although it's hard to tell. Her face never holds very much expression, except for the occasional twitch at the corner of her lips, which somehow resembles a smile. She nods, "Very well, we'll follow in the car." I can't believe Nathalie is allowing this, even though we're running late.

I'm about to ask Ladybug how we'll get there when I see a mischievous smirk on her face. She bends down and scoops me up in her arms. I fumble for something to hold onto and she laughs.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights." She giggles again and shifts me so that she can hold me in one arm. Then, grabs her yo-yo and we fly to the building its connected to. Normally as Chat I'm totally at ease with heights, but without my baton I'm terrified. I hold onto her as tightly as possible and press my head into her chest, keeping my eyes firmly shut. The cold wind feels good against my face. Ladybug's body is surprisingly warm against mine.

Once we stop moving, I open my eyes slowly, we're on a roof top just high enough so I can see the park. She lets me down so I can get my bearings. The roof is small, only a few yards across. I walk over to the edge and look out. Paris is beautiful from any view, but an aerial view is my favorite. Ladybug walks up from behind me.

She looks at me, trying to hide her smile but failing, "You good?"

I nod, gasping for breath. I must look like a small child to her. "I bet Chat Noir's a lot better with heights?"

She laughs, "Maybe now, but not at first." She puts a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. I know exactly what she's talking about. When I first became Chat I would always freak out and open my baton too soon when I was jumping from building to building. It would mess up my landing and I would fly into walls. I cringe at the memory, not my finest moment.

"Ready?" Ladybug gestures at the park.

I sigh, "Let's get it over with." I close my eyes again and hear her laugh.

We swing down to the photo shoot and the photographer lets out and agitated, yet relieved sigh and walks over to us. Ladybug set my feet down on the ground but she's still holding onto me lightly. I look down at her and she looks up at me. I smile and her cheeks turn rosy and she smiles back.

"Perfect!" I hear along with the camera shutter. I blink startled at the photographer. He's taking pictures of us. Ladybug laughs and hides her face in my chest. I gasp at her sudden closeness. I feel like all of my nerve endings are exploding. She's right here, my Lady.

The photographer snaps another picture and looks like he's about to faint with joy.

I'm still blushing hours later. I click a page on my laptop while Plagg scoffs at me from behind. Ladybug stayed for a bit of the photo shoot and it was by far the best shoot I've ever had. Father said the pictures should be up on our private website for agencies soon.

I keep refreshing my browser to no avail. I want to see the pictures just so I know that it's real. That it really did happen, I spent an afternoon with Ladybug.

I hear a light tapping from my window sill and swivel in my desk chair. Ladybug is sitting on the ledge waving and blushing slightly. I nearly slide right out of my chair. I run to the window and open one of the panes.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," I blush. My laptop dings and I see the pictures flooding onto the screen.

"You must be good luck," I say as I practically run to the computer.

She looks confused so I beckon her over. "The pictures from the shoot just got released." I explain, she nods her head. I gesture for her to sit in the swivel chair and she does. I place my hands on the back of it and lean forward to look at the computer.I think Ladybug may be blushing.

This is awesome.

She scrolls through the pictures of us hugging, swinging and laughing together. I look positively smitten. It could be my imagination, but so does she. Ladybug catches her breath as she finds the earliest one of us smiling at each other, our cheeks flushed and eyes locked on each other's.

It's my favorite picture I've ever taken. And I've taken quite a few pictures.

"We look good together," Ladybug says.

"Yeah we do," I agree.

She tilts her head back to look up at me, her bangs fall backwards. She smiles and I smile back for the second time today. I really want to kiss her. But I can't, and I don't want to lose her.

She gets up out of the chair and I move to stand up. She starts walking towards the window, and I feel something break inside of me. _Please. Stay_.

She stops walking and looks back at me, "Thanks Adrien."

I crease my eyebrows, "For what?"

"For letting me tag along." She walks up to me.

The setting sun glints off of her hair and she's never looked more beautiful than she does right now. She lightly grabs my neck and electricity races down my spine. Her eyelids lower and she comes closer.

I close the gap and our lips touch. She smiles against mine and I drag her closer by her hips. She threads her fingers though my hair and pulls lightly. I sigh into her mouth. She sucks on my bottom lip and I almost melt. I feel a fire in my stomach and it burns. Ladybug's nose hits mine lightly and I feel the corner of her mask on my cheek. Ladybug is here. And it's real. And it's so good.

I'm so glad I was late to my photo shoot today.


End file.
